Una Lágrima de Ayer
by Shiori-chan
Summary: Los pensamientos de Kagome sobre cierto hanyou después de su fallecimiento.. Y un evento inesperado ;). ~ONESHOT~


**Disclaimer:** No, no poseo a nadie del Inuyasha-tachi. Aunque me encantaría poseer a Sesshoumaru *drool* 

**NA:** Bueno.. este es mi primer fanfic, no sólo de Inuyasha, sino mi primer fanfic en la red ^^U así que no seas tan rudo -_- está un poco patético pero es mi primer intento, perdona por los horrores de ortografía también.. el fanfic está escrito desde el Kagome's POV trate lo posible de no hacerla OOC odio eso en los fics, y pues se da a lugar mucho tiempo después de la batalla con Naraku, básicamente son recuerdos y pensamientos sobre estos.. aparte de alguna otra sorpresita por ahí. ^_~ Este no es un Inu/Kag.. asi que fans estan advertidos =_=. 

No me convencí del título.. simplemente le cambie el nombre y algunas cosillas.

**× Una Lágrima de Ayer ×  
~ONESHOT~**

  
Nunca pensé que mi vida iba a tomar esta clase de giro, bueno, no digo que sea malo pero sí uno muy raro.

Tiempo ha pasado desde que la batalla con Naraku termino y claro con él muerto, yo me encuentro en una situación que jamás creí posible, es increíble como la vida puede cambiar radicalmente los cursos de uno.. y estoy eterna agradecida por eso.

No sé porque ahora me encuentro reviviendo esos recuerdos dolorosos o no tanto, quizás soy una masoquista, o quizá nunca deje que esos recuerdos escaparan libremente de mi cabeza, siempre los encerré por el mismo daño que causaban, quizá los encerré por demasiado tiempo.. y es hora de que los deje ir.

Nunca te entendí bien del todo, nunca supe que era yo en realidad para ti, como me veías. Aunque tenía una idea pero no quería aceptarla, dolía demasiado, sólo pensarla.. era algo casi insoportable. Pero no importaba, yo te veía tal como eras, ese chico terco, rudo, tímido, pero con un lado muy dulce muy en el fondo, que creo yo era de las pocas personas que podía verlo, te aceptaba como eras mi Inuyasha.. no me importaba todo ese asunto de Hanyou, o que incluso, trataras de matarme la primera vez que nos conocimos, no me importaba lo que los demás pensaran de ti, mientras yo supiera quién eras realmente, aunque era triste, yo sé que sufriste mucha indiscriminación.. por parte de Youkai's e incluso humanos, sentía lastima por ellos porque no se atrevieron a conocer a un chico maravilloso por sus tontas ideas de que eras malo o simplemente no pertenecías enteramente a su raza.. igualmente con los Youkai, tu hermano te lo dijo la primera vez que lo vimos, al menos yo, es curioso.. como él te vino a aceptar mucho tiempo después, cuando se unieron para matar a Naraku, e incluso los humanos que gradualmente te aceptaban en sus villas, no todo era malo ¿verdad? a pesar de que viviste muchos tiempos difíciles y viviste mucha soledad, yo no te iba a decepcionar, yo no te iba a dejar solo, yo iba a estar ahí siempre que lo necesitaras, aunque por tu terquedad y orgullo te costara admitirlo, sabías que era cierto y poco a poco lo aceptaste e incluso me ofreciste lo mismo.

Recuerdo nuestros viajes.. nuestras peleas, dolores, risas, angustias, llantos, momentos de relajamiento y en los que compartíamos tanto, fueron buenos ¿verdad? Jamás los cambiaria por nada, jamás me arrepentí de nada Inuyasha excepto quizá por no haberte detenido, por no haber siquiera intentado hacer algo.. pero no, de todos modos no podía hacer nada.

Ah si, llego el tiempo de masoquismo.. a donde me lleva a aquel día, cuando dijiste esas dolorosas palabras, y luego te fuiste para buscarla a ella, no entendía y hasta la fecha no creo que lo haga, Inuyasha.. Yo solo tenía amor por ofrecerte, mi corazón para confortarte, mis pensamientos para divagarte, mi alma para entregarte. ¿Nunca pudiste verlo? ¿Nunca pudiste ver el dolor que me causaste? o quizá sí lo viste pero no te importo.. o quizá tu amor por ella no te permitió verlo. Pero, a pesar de todo, yo era feliz a tu lado, es increíble como una sola sonrisa tuya podía hacer mi día, o tus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo cuando me protegías de algún youkai en alguna pelea por un Shikon no Kakera, aunque tu corazón no me perteneciera, dolía, sí dolía como mil dagas incrustándose en mi cuerpo, pero no podía ser tan egoísta era feliz a tu lado Inuyasha, yo sólo quería hacerte feliz, yo sólo quería verte feliz y nada mas importaba para mí.. pero no, tu lado rudo y descuidado a veces decía cosas tan dolorosas, eras una persona que habla o actúa mucho sin pensar, pero después de todo tus palabras dolían que cualquier dolor físico que un ser viviente podría sentir. Kikyô, Kikyô, Kikyô siempre fue ella! ella y sólo ella!! Ella, la misma que hizo que te perdiera!... o no sé, ya no estoy segura de muchas cosas..

Me encuentro ahora, recordando.. este mismo día hace tiempo, perdí a la persona que pensé que era de las más importantes para mi, sino la más importante, Inuyasha.. nunca pudiste verme a mi, _Kagome_, ¿verdad? Es triste saber que en mi sólo buscabas a tu viejo amor, la de cual se decía que yo era una reencarnación.. a pesar de no tener nada en común, ella y yo eramos tal vez, físicamente parecidas, pero jamás en personalidad, parece que nunca pudiste diferenciar y aceptarme como _Kagome_. Pero apesar de todo el daño que causo, ella robó el Shikon no Kakera y se lo entrego a él que sería tu enemigo mortal, quien hace 50 años atrás causó un gran dolor a ti y Kikyô.. a quien con trucos sucios había en tan un solo día arrebatado todo lo que importaba para Sango y maldecido la familia de Miroku, a quien uso a tu hermano y la pequeña Rin para conseguir lo que quería.. a quien tanto daño había causado a quién sabe cuanta gente. Y aun así, Inuyasha tu la preferiste a ella, preferiste la muerte a la vida y la seguirías ciegamente a donde ella quiera que vallas, harías cualquier cosa por ella, aun eso implique perderte tú mismo.. y diablos que lo hiciste. Yo te amé Inuyasha, y no importa cuantas veces tú me dejases por ella, yo siempre estuve a tu lado, aunque me molestaba, me dolía hasta el alma, yo siempre me mantuve fiel a tí.. es tan difícil elegir? Una chica que te ofrece felicidad y todo el amor del mundo, una chica con corazón que _late,_ a una muerta y frialdad, sufrimiento por ofrecerte? en realidad es tan difícil..? Bueno, al final si elegiste, la elección que me temía pero lo hiciste.. parece que tu deuda fué mas fuerte que el amor que posiblemente sentías por mi. Ella te llevo consigo, así como tantas veces había dicho que lo haría.. te llevo consigo al infierno. Y aún puedo verme rogándote que no fueras, rogándote que te quedaras, tal vez no por mí ni por los demás, pero por ti mismo.. y aún así, no me escuchaste, no quisiste escucharme y decidiste caer en la perdición. Cuanto lamento ese día, aun siento el dolor de ese día, ahora que recuerdo se siente como si lo estuviera viviendo otra vez, aunque ahora, no siento que el dolor de tu perdida sea a causa de ese amor que te tenía, si no por el simple hecho de que eras mi mejor amigo, alguien muy especial para mí al que aún y siempre querré con toda mi alma, tal vez no de la forma que lo hice antes.. pero aun lo hago.

Dolió tanto escuchar tus palabras, palabras que hacían eco en mi mente por los próximos días, meses, e incluso años no sé cuanto tiempo duraron, tu ausencia, tus palabras.. esas de clamando ciego amor por la muerta, por tu primer amor y tu amor mortal, por esas palabras pidiendo perdón a mi ser.. nunca lo comprendí, como pudiste permitir que pasara, nunca entendí como _YO_ deje que pasara, pero fue tu elección... fue inevitable, era impotente.

Fue muy difícil para mi vivir los días próximos a ese, llegue a odiarme, no podía odiarte a ti, ni a Kikyô, solo a mí por haber sido tan tonta.. llegue a pensar, _y me odio por eso_, que mi amor por ti jamás debió haber sido, que fué lo peor que pude haber sentido, pero no Inuyasha, jamás me arrepentiré de haberte amado, a pesar de que las cosas tomaron un giro que no me gusto, lo acepte con el tiempo.. mi amor por ti siempre me dio momentos muy felices, me hizo de una manera increíblemente fuerte, ya de por si, comparada con cualquier otra chica adolescente, yo era muy fuerte, imagínate! Peleando con Youkai's en la Sengoku Jidai.. quien lo hubiera imaginado, pero tu amor, fuerza, coraje, determinación la mayoría de las veces me hicieron alguien fuerte de corazón.. yo quería que vivieses Inuyasha, en realidad que trate de dar todo de mí para que tu vivieses, te di mis lágrimas, mi ser, mi todo para que tu vivieses..! pero.. aún así, Inuyasha, aun así preferiste ver la oscuridad de la noche a la luz y calor del día.

Je, como pueden cambiar las cosas, lastimosamente tú no quisiste vivir, pero yo seguí adelante, costo demasiado al principio recuperar fuerzas pero, sigo adelante, ahora por mi.. quizá un poco por tí. Deseo cada día _vivir _más, vivir por tí, por mí, por _él_, por nosotros, por todos, es una necesidad placentera que corre por mi ser, un deseo infinito que quiero conservar a pesar de que tal vez los tiempos que vengan sean difíciles, yo no me daré por vencida como nunca lo hice, y ahora más.. ahora tengo un motivo más por el cual seguir. 

Es gracioso como el destino juega con la vida, es curioso como las cosas pasaron, la situación en que nos conocimos y en la que nos encontramos ahora y aun más curioso que ahora él es la fuente de mi felicidad, a pesar de que yo siempre te recordaré como mi primer querido amor, mi corazón ahora le pertenece a alguien quien no te esperarías Inuyasha.. al principio sentí que te estaba traicionando, pero no iba a dejar que esta oportunidad se me escapara de las manos, se me dio una segunda oportunidad, al igual que a ti, pero yo no la voy a dejar ir como tú lo hiciste.. Jamás lo haré. 

Me encuentro en este lugar.. ante el Goshinboku, donde derramé mi última lágrima, lugar donde te conocí y el mismo lugar en donde Kikyô te llevaría con ella al infierno, el mismo lugar donde tuve un encuentro más.. amigable con él. Donde todo empezó de nuevo para mí. *risa débil* como costo que su corazón frío cediera, pero finalmente lo hizo. Ahora vivo en la Sengoku Jidai, la Shikon no Tama está dentro de mi cuerpo.. de nuevo y aunque extraño mucho mi familia, voy a visitarlos de vez en cuando, para que vean lo grande y fuerte que se esta poniendo mi hijo.. Sí Inuyasha, tengo un hijo, con alguien de este tiempo.. ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado? Al menos ya no tengo que lidiar con la fastidiosa escuela, extraño un poco a mis compañeras.. pero nada es comparado a donde me encuentro, lo que llamo ahora_ Mi Hogar_.

Oh, parece que ya llego por mí, aquí está él, quien ahora sería algo cercano a esposo, pues su orgullo jamás lo dejaría atarse ceremonialmente, pero no importa.. yo comprendo, lo acepto, como él me acepta a mí, a pesar de sus previos pensamientos contra mi raza, él me ha aceptado como humana.. además de que no necesito ningún contrato para saber que estoy unida a él y que él esta unido a mí. Somos felices a muy nuestra manera, a pesar de que si me hubieran dicho antes que esto me pasaría, me hubiera reído en su cara. Pero, la vida es, entre muchas cosas, misteriosa.. y bueno la dejaré serlo, dejaré que traiga todas esas sorpresas y las viviré al máximo, sean buenas o no, estoy con él y los dos las viviremos y sobrepasaremos.. 

Inuyasha, perdóname, perdóname porque quizá pude haber contribuido más en tu vida, porque pude haber sido mejor amiga, quizá, o no sé.. esas veces que me iba de tu lado cuando corrías a los brazos de ella, pero ¿quién me culpa? Dios ni yo me entiendo ya.. sólo espero que en donde te encuentres, hallas encontrado la felicidad que muy secretamente buscabas, espero que al menos ese deseo se me halla concedido.. estaré eternamente agradecida con los Dioses si eso fuera posible.

Pero más que todo, estoy agradecida con ellos por la felicidad que ahora me han brindado, porque estoy con él, porque me hace tan feliz, porque cada día es una nueva aventura y tú sabes que yo soy muy aventurera.. porque se me diouna segunda oportunidad, por tener lo que tengo, por tener una vida como la que tengo, por saber vivirla.

Quién iba a imaginarlo.. la vida sigue sorprendiéndome.

Quien iba a imaginar que ahora estoy con tu hermano. Inuyasha.. sí, él quién fué tu enemigo.. _Sesshoumaru._

  
~OWARI.

  
**NA:** Humm pues.. La verdad no he visto muchos fics en español de Kagome/Sesshoumaru, por no decir ninguno, me decidí hacer esta pequeña historia, si, ya sé que la idea esta rara y pues, hay mas Inu/Kag fans por ahí así que como que esto te tomo por sorpresa verdad? ^^u pero igual, es mi pareja favorita.. así que un pequeño cambio por una vez no creo que sea tan malo de leer. Creo que soy de las muy pocas sino inexistentes fans de Kag/Sess latinas =_=.

Kagome por un tiempo se sintió traicionada, así que no pueden culparla por algunos pensamientos de ella con respecto a Inuyasha, aunque la pareja de Inu/Kag me gusta en el anime, no me gusta en los fics.. aunque no es mi pareja favorita, contradictorio ne? Inuyasha sería un completo **BAKA** si elige a la muerta por Kagome.. aunque conociendo a Rumiko no me hago muchas ilusiones xP. (No, no odio a Kikyo xD me da igual.)

Y pues Kagome es una chica muy dulce, a pesar de que Kikyô le ha hecho mucho daño a Inuyasha.. Kagome no la odia, es mas hasta la ha ayudado en más de una vez para que Inuyasha este bien, pero después de que se lo llevo al infierno.. Kagome oscurecio un poco mas sus pensamientos por ella, pero eso no quiere decir que su mente está contaminada, ni que la odia. 

Espero que no te haya aburrido tanto =_= y gracias por leer ^^ como dije, es mi primer intento.. y muchas gracias por las reviews que dejaron, suben la autoestima!! 

Y lean el fic de Nakuru.. está muy bueno!!

_~Shana._

**_Glosario:_**  


**Youkai:** Demonio

**Hanyou:** Mitad-demonio

**Shikon no Tama:** Joya de las cuatro almas.

**Kakera:** Fragmento

**Sengoku Jidai:** Era Feudal de Japón o Era de las Guerras Feudales.

**Goshinboku:** Dios árbol.. o como la traducen en Audiomaster 3000. Árbol Sagrado.

Mm.. nada más, no? Bueno Ja ne! 


End file.
